<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(It's All About) Us by mewantcandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359675">(It's All About) Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy'>mewantcandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or, five times Sakuya asked a question, and one time Banri asked one in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(It's All About) Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's banri's birthday, so i'm using that as an excuse to post indulgent bansaku fluff! it might be a bit ooc, because i kind of rushed this, but i hope you all enjoy regardless~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to go on a date?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh? Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their beginning wasn’t all that romantic, really. Both of them weren’t the type to do things for any particular reason or another. Rather, they tended to do things because of boredom, because there was nothing else to do, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>why not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, in all fairness, a nice date. It wasn’t really the sort that would stick in your head for years to come, but Banri had enjoyed himself nonetheless. It felt like hanging out with a friend, rather than going on a date with someone you </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Banri supposed that he liked Sakuya well enough, and there was no harm in this, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went out for dinner that day, which Banri insisted he pay for, because he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>shameless, after all, and then they watched a movie afterwards, a re-make of one of the Broadway plays that Sakuya was fond of. The night ended with Banri dropping Sakuya off outside the door to his dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was nice,” Sakuya said, a soft smile on his face. It was different from the usual smiles he wore around the dorm, bright and cheerful, infusing anyone who saw it with a sort of bouncy, bubbly energy. This was the smile of romance novels and walks on the beach, the kind of smile that belonged on the lips of an angel being illuminated from behind by the dim light of the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>far off, Banri thought, watching the moonlight from outside stream in through the gaps in the curtains. His stomach felt warm, and he offered Sakuya a smile in return. “Yeah,” he replied, careful to keep his voice down to keep anyone else from waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if there would be a second date. Maybe there would be, maybe there wouldn’t be. He wasn’t sure if he minded either way, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘night, Sakuya. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Banri-kun. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>two.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inexplicably, there had been more dates after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri wasn’t sure if they counted as </span>
  <em>
    <span>dates, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hangouts, </span>
  </em>
  <span>except it was just the two of them. He had come to prefer Sakuya’s company over everyone else’s. He was cheerful, and could keep a conversation going for a good long while, but he was quiet, too, when Banri needed a break from the noise. They would go out for coffee, or to the arcade, or to that new play down Veludo Way. Sometimes, they ended up just wandering around in each other’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of those days that he and Sakuya were wandering aimlessly under the sun. Veludo Way was packed with people, but they never really lost sight of each other. Sakuya’s hand was in Banri’s, warm and familiar as Banri tugged him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, it’s that Settsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri immediately started running, pulling Sakuya along. “Gwah-- Banri-kun, slow down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, not slowing down in the slightest. “But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t wanna get caught by those guys.” Sakuya ran after him, trying to keep the pace as Banri looked around quickly to find an escape route. As they turned a corner, Sakuya stumbled over his feet, and Banri skidded to a stop as he helped Sakuya stand back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You a fuckin’ coward, Settsu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were cornered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri straightened up. “I’m tryna have a good time, asshat,” he said coolly. “Fuck off, won’t ya?” There was a loud snort from the leader of the little group surrounding them. “What, you scared?” he sneered. He reached over to grab Sakuya’s arm, but Banri shifted in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuckin’ touch him,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, is he your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Settsu?” One step closer, then another. Banri’s hands closed into fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he really didn’t want to get into a fight right now, but the way things were looking, there might not be a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya tugged at the back of Banri’s shirt, coming closer. Banri could feel his heat through the fabric of his clothes. “Banri-kun,” he whispered into the back of Banri’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah?” Banri turned around, ignoring the three delinquents who were trying to pick a fight. There was a familiar look in Sakuya’s eyes -- fighting instinct, that of a predator protecting its territory -- but it looked out of place on Sakuya’s expression. Or maybe it didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... ‘course I do,” Banri replied, finally. Sakuya nodded, then hesitated for a moment before he pulled away from Banri. He took one step back, two steps, then slipped past the gap between one of the delinquents and the wall, dashing out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dickhead leader delinquent laughed. “Aw, your boyfriend leave you all alone, Settsu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri smirked, cracking his knuckles. “Don’t need him watchin’ me kick your ass,” he said haughtily. The delinquent scowled. “What makes you so sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the one who’s ‘boutta drop dead, huh?” he growled. Like an angry puppy, Banri thought. The delinquent took a step closer, then--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo, watch out--!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri blinked and stepped aside as the delinquent came flying forward, narrowly missing where Banri was standing and crashing into the concrete sidewalk. A hand gripped Banri’s waist, and he instinctively jerked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Banri-kun,” Sakuya said, tugging on his arm harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakuya? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Confused, Banri threw the delinquents one last glance before he allowed Sakuya to pull him away, all the way down the street. They made it halfway back to the dorms when Banri’s mouth finally caught up to his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakuya, what the hell was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya slowed down, throwing Banri a look before quickly turning away, cheeks pink. “Sometimes it’s better to run away from conflict,” he said after a moment, “but sometimes it’s easier to just smash the problem to the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was kinda fuckin’ dope, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya walked a bit faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>three.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Banri-kun? What are we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question came on Sunday afternoon, the sun shining through the windows that Izumi had opened to let the fresh air in. Tsuzuru was cooking in the kitchen, and there was yelling from outside. It was the kind of question that, if this were a fictional story, would have been asked in the middle of the night into the quiet of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What d’you mean?” Banri asked. Sakuya hummed, shifting in his place on Banri’s lap. “Like… what are we?” he repeated. “Are we… boyfriends? Or-- or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri raised an eyebrow. “You’re really gonna ask me that when you’re all snuggled up to me?” he asked dryly, a little smile quirking at the corner of his lips, arms still keeping Sakuya steady on his lap. Sakuya pouted. Banri laughed. “Well,” he said, “we are, if you want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri didn’t respond for a moment, then grinned the roguish grin he knew caught the attention of people from school and on the streets. “I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya blinked, then he laughed, high and bright. His cheeks were slowly flooding with the color pink. “Banri-kun, that’s--!” He pouted, leaning his head against Banri’s collarbone. Banri laughed alongside him, pressing his cheek into Sakuya’s hair. It’s not quite a kiss, but it’s something like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, don’t like that?” Banri asked. Sakuya shook his head. “No, I… I want to be with you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s that, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya laughed lightly, burying his face into Banri’s neck, out of sight. Banri could feel his breath lightly ghosting his skin. “Yeah,” Sakuya said. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>four.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri was not a clingy person by any means. He didn’t shy away from physical contact, but he wouldn’t actively seek it out either. Sakuya, by contrast, was full of affection, which usually made itself known in how he tended to attach himself to Banri at all times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t like Banri was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>complain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was how he found himself squished up against the wall, with Sakuya’s arms around his waist and Sakuya’s face in his chest. Sakuya was breathing slowly, evenly, and Banri held him a bit closer, running his fingers lightly through Sakuya’s hair. It smelled like strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri let out a long, slow breath, shifting slightly in his position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Banri? Are you still awake?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully blinked his eyes open, meeting Sakuya’s sleepy, half-lidded stare. “Yeah,” he whispered quietly, movements stilling. “Sorry for waking you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s okay,” Sakuya mumbled. He let out a tiny yawn. He had kitten yawns, and they were always ridiculously cute. He wiggled a bit, forcing himself upward so he and Banri were face to face. “Is something wrong?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri blinked slowly, shifting his gaze away from Sakuya’s soft, concerned gaze. “No,” he said, “nothing’s wrong. It’s just hard to sleep sometimes, that’s all.” Sakuya hummed softly, then nodded, moving closer and squishing Banri further against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I get you something to drink, then?” Sakuya asked. “Like, um, milk? That helps people sleep, right?” Banri laughed lightly, nudging Sakuya gently so he wasn’t about to be flattened. “Don’t worry so much about it,” he said. “I’ll be okay. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya pouted. “Are you sure…?” he asked. One hand came up to rub at his eyes. Banri almost laughed at how cute he was. “Positive,” Banri replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh…” Sakuya seemed like he wanted to protest more, but he let his hand drop back to the bed, in the small gap between the two of them. “I guess if you say so… good night, Banri…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Sakuya’s head. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>five.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakuya-kun, here, eat some more.” Banri’s mother smiled as she served Sakuya more mashed potatoes, despite his soft protests that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, I’m fine, I can get my own food, ma’am, please don’t worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Banri didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bring Sakuya over to his house, but his sister and his mother were both annoying and clingy, and he was afraid that they’d end up driving Sakuya away if they tried to smother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister smiled sweetly at the both of them. Banri scowled at her, flicking a pea at her, then looking away when his mother frowned in his direction. Sakuya laughed softly under his breath, pretending to be engrossed in eating his mashed potatoes when Banri shot him a betrayed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakuya-kun, can I ask you something?” Banri’s sister asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya sat up a bit straighter in his seat, fidgeting slightly. “Um, yes?” he said hesitantly, placing his fork back down on the table. Banri stared at his sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to ask something stupid and sappy. His sister paused for a moment, then asked, “Do you love my brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri groaned and almost slammed his face into the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had to choose the sappiest question that could be asked. He could feel the heat seeping into his cheeks as he hissed at his sister, who paid him no mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya, on the other hand, looked surprised, eyebrows raising. “I do!” he replied without hesitating. Banri groaned louder, pushing his chair back with a loud scrape as he stood up, grabbing Sakuya’s hand in his. “We’re going up to my room!” he announced, tugging Sakuya along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya, for his part, followed Banri easily, offering his family a little awkward laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs and into Banri’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re so embarrassing,” he muttered, falling face-first onto his comforter. Sakuya laughed, bright and warm, and Banri felt his weight as he sat down next to him. “They’re nice,” he said. Banri grumbled under his breath. “Nice, sure,” he said. “Still embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya laughed again, patting Banri’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment, before Sakuya spoke up. “Can I ask the same question?” he said suddenly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you… do you love me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri turned his head so he could see Sakuya more properly. He puffed his cheeks out. “Kinda stupid question is that?” he huffed. “Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>plus one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sakuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were sitting on the roof. This was usually Misumi’s territory, but Misumi was out visiting his family, so Banri took the opportunity to drag Sakuya up to see the stars. A blanket lay beneath them, spread out over the roof tiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri half-turned his head, then gave a playful smirk. “Y’know, your last name’s lame. You should change it to Settsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My la--!” Even in the darkness, Banri could see the way Sakuya’s cheeks darkened. He reached over to smack Banri’s shoulder, and Banri laughed as he rolled over to avoid it. “I’m joking, I’m joking!” he defended, trying to avoid Sakuya’s smacks. “Your last name’s pretty like the rest of ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya pouted as he stopped his attack, rolling back to his side of the blanket. “Stop teasing,” he complained as Banri returned to his side. “Is that your way of proposing? Kind of unromantic, and I’m sorry, but I think I’m too young to get married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri poked Sakuya’s side. “When’d you get so cheeky, huh?” he asked, a fond grin on his face. “But, hey, that brings up a question, doesn’t it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you ever want to get married?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuya hummed, turning around to lie on his back. There was a moment of silence. Banri turned onto his back and counted the stars. One, two, three…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day,” Sakuya said, finally, and when Banri turned to look, Sakuya was already looking at him, smiling his soft, warm grin. “Only if it’s with you, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri blinked, then laughed shortly, rolling back onto his side. “That so?” he asked, grinning. “I’ll hold you to it, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it, hit me up on twitter (link in profile), or leave a comment! please talk to me about bansaku, plea--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>